Clinton Hogue
Clinton Hogue was the leader of the Church of Blood and the former bodyguard of the late Sebastian Blood. After Slade Wilson was imprisoned by Amanda Waller, after Sebastian Blood and Isabel Rochev were killed, Clinton took up the mantle Brother Blood and became the new leader of the Church of Blood, an evil cult operating in Starling City. Biography Taking up the mantle of Brother Blood Sometime after Sebastian's death, Clinton took up the mantle of Brother Blood and began to recruit new initiates. Soon after, he watched the news as Hoshaw Tolibao began preaching his devotion to Brother Blood from a rooftop, only to be taken down by The Arrow. Clinton insisted that his subordinate, Abel, address him by his given name. Clinton arranged for an artist to draw pictures of John Diggle and Felicity Smoak based on the descriptions given to him by his associates so he can find them himself. Later on, Clinton was able to abduct the two of them after seeing they were familiar to the illustrations made. After Oliver Queen entered St. Walker's Church, where the Church was situated, Clinton confronted him as Brother Blood claiming that although Sebastian Blood had died, their "religion" was definitely not the first to be based around resurrection. Oliver insulted the Church's followers and Brother Blood watched on as they attacked him. However, he and John eventually escaped, which angered Clinton. He threatened Abel for allowing it to happen, making him beg for mercy. However, eventually Abel captured Felicity. He entered and began talking to her. She deduced that he obviously wasn't Sebastian Blood, as he had died, but she was still freaked out by the mask. Before they could go on, they were interrupted by a commotion caused by Caleb Green outside the room. He killed Abel before leaving to find Oliver. Soon after, Clinton took Felicity to an air hangar, where he called and bargained with Oliver, forcing him to exchange himself for Felicity. Felicity, unsure of his identity or motives, questioned Hogue. He revealed himself and hoped that she would be scared. That night, they met with Oliver on the rooftop of Palmer Tech, claiming that he'd have to go with them for Felicity. One in the air, Clinton revealed that he was manipulating them all this time. Once Oliver threatened to kill Clinton, the helicopter was redirected. Once they'd arrived, Clinton expressed his belief that Oliver would not win, due to there being four men holding Felicity hostage. Oliver attempted to threaten Clinton, but he in return tried to take back the gun. He retrieved the gun, but Oliver had taken all of the bullets (though there was one left, unbeknownst to him). He pounced on him and knocked him over. They returned to the helicopter a short while later with Felicity, but Clinton had already made his way back on to it. He attempted to murder Roy and the two were knocked out, hanging only by Roy holding on to the helicopter. Ridding them of Clinton permanently, Roy killed him by kicking him off the helicopter. Personality He is clam, cool, and collected. He was powerless against mental torture and disliked incompetence. Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:God Wannabe Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence